


Following The Star

by EDeacilys



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dancing, Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Navy, OC, Older Characters, Technology, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, where the dimensions were simply screw up by magic for an unknown cause.<br/>Where - after all chaos- people have managed to have a balance between species and humans, reality and dreams, is about to shake up.</p><p>By what?</p><p>Well... a Fortune Teller said is going to be a Moon, a Sun and a Star which all have different ideals and yet similar goal. </p><p>What does it mean? Who are they?<br/>And when will began?</p><p>So, I guess, Welcome to my SVTFoE Pirate!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is the first time I try something like this and english isn't my first language. In this AU Magic, technology and time is a little mixed. And the characters are a little older.
> 
> and i also wish to tag more struffs...

Star was looking for this ship since she heard he was carrying the magical object. A wand to be accurate. This wand can realize all your wishes as long as you know how to use it. She have precisely the book that went with that object. 

In first place, she have got wind of this rumor in a pub...

\---------------------------------------------------  
~Little Flashback~  
\---------------------------------------------------

...it was an evening well watered, a drunk sailor (he's name was Ferguson, if she remembers well) who boasted of being part of the crew that was to transport this epic subject during a long and terribly journey.   
The alcohol was already on his side (and the fact that Ferguson isn't really popular with girls was only increased hers chances) , Star only had to use her "charm" to know more.  
The wand is under the responsibility of their captain, "Safe Kid". 

Wait...

Does his title is actually "Safe Kid"?! This guy should not be terrifying to have a title like that!

Well anyway, they will leave in the thirteenth month and they will have only this month to bring this object to destination. Their ship is a gallon and he named Jackie.   
Before she could have more information, this guy was, erh...how to say ... was simply trying to undress her and she have no choice but to knock him out with a bottle...which triggered a brawl around the bar ... Who all of this shit has happen?

Before it can become worse, a guard had arrived.   
Time to get your comrades and go! After all, being a pirate didn't help you to make friends, especially with the Navy...

\---------------------------------  
~End of the little flashback~  
\---------------------------------

Star could see the 'Jackie' in his telescope . She quickly changes the trajectory of her ship for not to get noticed but mainly to avoid being in their guns firing line.

"Are you sure it's them who have the artifact ?" Asked Janna, interrupting Star in her task.

"Yes, I'm sure. Trust me." Star had that little sparkle that shone in his eyes. She has that kind of look only when she was sure but also when she felt that it's true. But for Janna, this look also meant that there will be many problems.

"I feel that this will be a big adventure" sighed Janna, returning to the tasks that his captain has given to her in order to deceive the enemy .


	2. Trick or treat ~?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~First encounter~~ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update my story one to two times per month? I think?

Ok! The plan is ready!  
Well, it's just that's old little trick of pretending to be a friend and once the guard is low, you attack. It's sound really simple and dumb but, heh, the amazing part is it's always work! Plus, the opposing ship's only filled with humans!  
Hahaha! This is a piece a cake!  
  
Everyone know that you can't find another breed that is imbued with oneself , as any believer-it and stupid than humans. It's even scientifically proven!  
In all of the thirteen dimensions , it is they who most often has problems and it's always the same !  
Take an example : wars  
They have a war for political , democratic, race ,food , land, family , the objects, etcetera etcetera. In short, everything and anything they feel like it's need it.  
  
The most funny- and ironic- part, with all of their stories, tales and beliefs all about this, is they can't do magic! Really, they react oddly well to magic but they can't use it!  
  
It's just like the fate decided to offer the wand with a silver plate to her! Isn't she lucky?  
  
So a little illusionary spell is always good, right? Yeah, they're humans but a little caution is never too much.  
  
**-On "Jackie"-**  
  
"Captain? Is this ship really following us?" Asked the First Mate.  
  
"Yes. the canons are remained loaded, is not it ?"  
  
" Yes,sir, is still."  
  
"Good". The captain turns to his sailors."And no need to bet at this. It'll be the hit of the " friend " so stay on your guard and wait for my order!"  
  
"Yes,sir!" Yelled back his crew.  
  
Satisfied, he and the first mate goes to the radio cabin . He really hope to communicate before destroying. Even for the safety of his mission, he do not want to kill poor merchants or other. But if it's pirates...  
  
"The trick of the 'new decree'?"demand Oskar, the first mate.  
  
"Yep!" Replied back the captain.  
  
"Is this really necessary? You already know that they're pirates, no?"  
  
He sighed " Even if I'm really sure what they are, it always worth to confirm. Is not because we have Carte Blanche that we must be ruthless with every boat that crosses our, Oskar." He turns on the radio and find the right signal to communicate with the ship and speak:  
  
• Hello, identify yourself please •  
.......no answer.  
• Hello? Can you hear me? •  
Still no answer. He wait and try again and this time...  
  
*— wheeebrez..... Crack-boom—*  
........? There was some sound this time, no?  
*Nhello, I mean hello! Here the captain of ' Wish '. What can I do for you? * said a feminine voice with a pinch nose and a little note of pain.  
  
Wait. The sound from before. Did she injuries when she try to answer?  
  
• Can you please tell us what kind of boat and why do you navigate these dangerous seas? •  
  
* Oh my, yes of course. We're a merchant ship and must go to the portal of Uni.  
...  
Can we travel with you? That's will be a big help! With all the monsters and pirates, we're not reassured.*  
  
• Yes if you really want. But do have the decree? •  
  
* Of course! *  
  
• Even the 1377th? • there was a pause.  
  
* Excuse me? *  
  
• the 1377th decree. The new -.•  
  
* Ah! Sorry. Yes we have it!!* she respond too much quickly and her voice sounded a little anxious.  
  
• Can you get closer to our ship? So I can see if you really have it •  
  
* Oh...erh, yes? *  
  
• Good. Hope to meet you. •  
  
— _End of the transmission—_  
  
  
"So ? What your order sir?" Ask Oskar.  
  
The captain stay silent and finally sighed " Get ready to fight. This ' merchant ' are pirates."  
  
Oskar did a derisive laughter, barely audible and whisper" Is really amazing how many merchants of this type we crossed!"  
  
**\- On 'Wish' -**  
  
Well... That was a little surprising: she wasn't expecting this conversation.  
Well she intended to contact them but she never would have thought the opposite, not that all this suits her but still...  
And this new decree made her worries: it's hard to stay abreast to the new when you're a pirate. Of course we must remain aware of that sort of things but we do not have enough crazy factors to sell newspapers pirates. Then the only time they can learn new information is when they are on land. ...Or from their prey, of course.  
  
Deciding to leave that aside , she goes back on deck and checks that everything is in place. Satisfied with this she went to her room. She takes her huge spell book and shrunk it for to hide on her, she prefers to die having on it rather than see it steal or sink! After all, that book is really useful (though it's a gift from someone she is in cold now)! And is also her most precious treasure because that The book that goes with the wand.  
  
She return on the deck to find Janna.  
Janna is her first mate. She's always there to make up.  
Star knows her own imperfections; she is dreamy, she rushes headlong and impatient but she knows how to order and how to talk to the crew, she gets to see the good side of things and above all she has ambition, a dream she is desperate to accomplish.  
Janna -from the other side- think twice, waiting for the right moment to strike and cunning as a fox but she has no purpose, she has enthusiasm only when it is about magic and monsters and she doesn't like losing. They form a duo that works is the reason why everyone is still alive on that ship. They can navigate, to rejoice, to dream and to live freely together!

This is a _'Wish'_ that everyone want.

'Wish' comes kindly to 'Jackie', nicely within range of their guns if Star wants her shot work, the boats must be side by side. 

While there were a few meters, 'Jackie' fired.

_     What?!?  _ _ Why they attacked ?! _

The light bulb went on: the new decree. It's never excited. She be fooled!

"FUCK!" Star yelled " Get ready to fight! We exposed! We go for the plans attack!" the crew quikly understood and carry out the plan. Star started to cast a spell of protection and then a displacement. 

the enemy is slightly surprised. Of course, he was not expecting a rapid motion but it was not surprising to see this kind of thing. This means that it was not the first time that he was being attacked. _Shit!_

_"All Aboard!"_

Both sides have sword in hand. The fight hardly begins , blood already flowing. All the guns are firing for to sink the other ship.

Star manages to make a her way into the stock, without notice that someone is following her. Once arrived, she started looking for her reward, moving from end to the other.

Finally, she found. Imprisoned in a box of crystal, laying on a majestic cushion, the wand is just there. The object is old, it looks like the time has removed his colors and made cracks appear everywhere but one thing remained intact and shining: a diamond. The heart of this wonderful wand, the heart of this magic. Well, soon it'll be her magic. 

Before she can break the glass , a shiver runs through her whole body. She stepped aside and sees a sword slicing the air downward where she stood a moment ago. She turns to face his opponent. The sword in her hand, She quickly points her sword at his throat but he mirrored her. Thus remaining, motionless, swords hanging in their shares , she can clearly see his opponent , looking up and down.

He wears a blue coat, adorn the sleeves and shoulders and has the mark of the Navy on it. Below, he has a white shirt (well, she supposed it was white because now it's almost scarlet) and black pants with black shoes. He has a mocha skin and dark brown hair and thick eyebrows. Dark brown eyes that looks almost black but they have that icy stare, merciless and filled with deep hatred. Her back is covered from chills under the weight of that look. And particular thing , he has a beauty hole in the corner of the right eye. 

before she continued to observe , he asks " a kid ?" he almost have a questioning look.

_Pardon? Did he just confused me with a child?!?_

_"Pffff..._ If you confuse a woman with a child is that you're not very smart ..." she answers provocatively. 

He raised a eyebrows " Well, it's really **hard** to tell." with a straight  gaze, looking her up and down.

Star is red from anger, frustration and embarrassment. That's not her fault if her chest isn't really grow! Nor her height! She just a little too small! But that's no reason to treat her a child, god damn it! Before she could think, she attacks.

_Damn him!_

He parred easily all her attacks. _Damn him!_ She tries to make him a fluke. He see it coming and ward it off. _Damn him! Damn him!!_ Although she's the one who attacks , she's also the one who have to step back. _DAMN!_ She begins to be trapped in a corner. DAMNHIMDAMNHIMDAMNHIM _!_

Finally, she sees an opening in the opponent and strike. The rest happens in seconds: 

He step out or her trajectory but didn't see the small fire ball she made. She throw at him and he was taken aback, surprised, but not for to long. He vanish it with his sword and slips behind her. He took her hand and twisted behind her back, she cry in pain but he put more pressure on it to made her drop her sword. He took her other hand, join it with the first and hold it with one of his hand. He grabs her hair, leaning her head back and asked:

"What's your name?" She didn't answer directly, too busy to try to free herself but he made sure to have her attention back to him by twisting her arms painfully.

" WHAT?! What do you want?" She yelled from anger more than from pain. "Your name. What is it?" He said calmly, no...wait, not calm but indifferent, looking her straight to her eyes. She was, once again, covered by shivers. He frowned when she didn't reply. Well, if he had to break an arm for the answer he didn't mind, ready to broke but before he could, she -finally- said "Star!" He stopped his action "Star Butterfly." She see something changing in his eyes ,they're light an interest. She didn't like this look.

 _So, she's really that person..._ He tough.

"Well, Let's go to the deck. It's seems the battle is already end." He added. Star seems to return to reality. It's true that it's quiet.

Horribly quiet. 

 _That's not possibly be true! The combat can't end this quickly!_ She thinks by horror. He ties the hands before going on the deck. When he chained, Star, suddenly feels weak and deprived of energy. _They were not ordinary chains. They're deprived me of my magic. Shit._

He drags her without much efforts to the deck. Once arrived, Star was chocked.

Her crew. There remains only ten!? They sat in a circle with hands bound, surrounded by the opposite team. Although the sailors seem to be in poor condition, her crew was more. The captain of 'Jackie' looks over the pirates and than to his crew.

"Kill them but we keep this one." without looking at the outlaws a second time. Everyone seems shocked: Star to see such a heartless person, the pirates to such words and treatment and the sailors to why the blonde should even to live. Star was the first out of her trance:

"What? Wait no! Please don't kill them!"she pleaded.

"And why should I do that?" He draws his attention to her again.

Her eyes widened and reply "If you let them go I'll do whatever you want me to do and I'll be submitted to you" she couldn't lift her head , too ashamed of herself.

"No! You can't to that!" Protest the pirates. Then one of them, a girl with dark-bleu hair and brown eyes, said " We don't value our own lives but it you dare to touch one of her hair...!"

"Janna please! Don't meddle with it!" Star yelled back, tears in eyes.

"But-"

"QUIET!" Said a booming voice and there was silence. The captain doesn't want to have a scene like in the soap opera. He looks again at Star and he have a idea.

"You'll give your lives for your captain, right?" He demanded at the Pirates who nodded in agreement. "And you will do to the same for them..." He added, speaking to Star. She can see a smile in the eyes of her captor and REALLY don't like it but she nodded too.

"Then I'll spare all of you, in one condition..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a long one!
> 
> See you next!


	3. The Safe Kid and The Pirates Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some informations I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think that'll take so long for this...

"...on one condition..." It seems the world is hanging on his lips...well, maybe not the world but the ship at last.

he turns to Oskar " bring me the _Monile_ " the first mate paled but did what he asked. Star wanted to ask him what he planned to do but his gaze sufficient for her to keep her silence. Once Oskar come back, he have a box and he give to his captain. When he opened the box, Star gasped.

"I guess you know what this necklace can do." And oh yes, she knows and this mean this person is just a jerk! but her crew don't understand and of course, he saw it.

" The _Monile fidelis servus._ In other words the collar of the faithful slave." He pulls the jewel of the box. It's a crewneck, it has a strip of black leather, adorned with gold and in the middle there is a beautiful garnet. The precious stone seems to have a vortex of two colors: orange and purple. Before the pirates could react, he puts it on Star. The stone shines briefly and returns to normal.

"And you see... it works very simply: if you don't obey , she dies. If you kill someone , she dies. If you try to run away , she dies. Am I clear?" he said with a friendly smile but the tone of his voice is dead serious. Nobody answers and that's good because he didn't want one.

"Good. The injured have to see the doctor! pirates if necessary ... and put them in lockup for now. And makes me a damage report as well." Nobody react. He let out a sigh. " Come on, let's go!" He almost yelled and this time everyone resumed.

 

 

 

It's been a week...

 

It's been a week since Star and her crew are on this cursed ship! A week to clean this... this rafiot! To eat only once a day! And even sleep in the floor in their small cells! and it's also been a week they sank 'Wish'...

But also surprise...in a week she observed the captain of the ship. She was expected that this 'Safe Kid ' is fearful and pathetic, it proves the opposite. He's brave, responsible and he care for his companions. Although he's the captain, she saw him several times to help the crew in different areas: cleaning, training as for cooking or anything else.

But he's a little paranoid... He always round all the time! If he wasn't the one who does it then is someone else. But she guess that this trait can be considered a quality at some point.

Whatever they been attacked (she counts five) they always ready to fight back and they put Star and her companions in the cell for the time of the fight although this didn't last long. Also it's seems he like collecting the flags of boats he sank and kill.

At the moment, they were in cells and two marine cleaned the floor. Star recognizes the smaller of the two: Ferguson. He's short and overweight with orange hair, freckles, and olive green eyes. He wears a black training and white shirt with the brand of the Navy. Apparently, the 'Wish' wasn't the first boat who attack them because of him...

The second man has curly brown hair, large circular black-rimmed glasses and tan skin. He wears a blue and white-striped shirt (also with the symbol of the Navy on it), brown shorts and olive sandals (apparently the captain didn't bother to follow the dress code...) . He high and slender as asparagus. She always see them together and she can't but think that they forms a funny duo.

 Those two are not terrible sailors but you can find better ones. But they're important in this ship. Because they're really a comic duo. How to say ... the presence of this ship is somewhat heavy. So their main job is to lighten the mood. And Star is happy for this because she'll be already madman if they aren't here. In fact, they are the two nicest sailors on that cursed ship. They communicate with them normally. no insult. no contemptuous look. no hostile behavior. If Star managed to escape and have revenge, those two are the only ones that she'll leave alive. They chitchat a little.

"Can I ask you a question?" ask Alfonzo to Star. She okay with it.

"What's happened? I mean when you attacked us, with the captain..." This time it's was Ferg who asks.

" What's do you mean?"

" Erh... well everyone wonders why Marco has agreed to keep you alive ... did you do something to him?"

" If only I did...!" Her voice is angry and venomous.

The boys looks taken aback but they're still determined to solve this mystery. 

" Bu-but did he ask you anything? " demands Alfonzo.

"...my name..." She hopes that Marco didn't know what's she really is. She did everything she can to escape this life and change her reputation. 

The sailors does know she's called Star but they don't know her first name, so they simply asked. She was recalcitrant to give but their insistence make her say it.

"... Star Butterfly? I didn't hear anything from that name... And you? " Ferguson turn to Al but he's in the same case. Star can't help but to let out a sigh of relief.

The two boys doesn't seem satisfied. They keep trying to figured out. But in the end, they don't find even with the help of the pirates. Star didn't understand why they trying that's hard... it's so unusual for them to keep/make prisoners?

" Argh... Why the captain had accepted to let you alive?!?" Almost cry out  Ferg.

" Because I'm just following orders." A cold voice said.

Everyone turns to see the too well knowing voice of the captain. He turns to his sailors.

" Dinner is ready. Let's eat." Marco invited his friends. It's one of the rare time Star see this stupid captain smile. But Ferg and Al are still eager for answers.

" Hm...what's orders cap?" Finally ask one of them.

Marco sigh "...Princess Star Butterfly is the run away princess who turned into pirate and her parents gave orders to whatever person found her and capture her to return this silly girl to them, in the kingdom of Mewni." He explains.

Hateful. 

This person is so hateful. Star hate him the most. She didn't think that she can have such despite at somebody but this captain is simply hateful. Can't he mind his own business? And the way he said that, as if it were some silly tales. What's does he know?! 

" My, my, aren't you gentle? You're ready to take more people and time to travel all of us to Uni and than to Mewni? Wow. Aren't though that you have a heart..." Provoke Janna.

Marco didn't respond right away and look Janna. Well, not look it's more consider? judge her? for the first time. " Well, no because we go directly to the kingdom of Mewni."

This will draw the attention of everyone. Finally, a one _'wha...?'_ and a lots of confuse looks.

" I know some of my men like to tell..." He glance at Ferguson who try to hide behind Alfonzo " So for the safety of our mission, I know what's to do..." Explain Marco at Janna like she's also a little kid.

" Who do you think am I...?!" Growls Janna.

" A stupid fox who falls into the wolf's trap." retort the captain. " Let's go" he adds to the attention of his sailors who rush to arrange their affairs before following him.

Star try to calm down the anger of her friend. " Look at the bright side! At last we didn't cross paths with the Pirate Killer!" She try to conform her crew but failed miserably.

The Pirate Killer is a living legend to all pirates. Apparently, he's blood thirsty guy who can kill any pirates with no problems and cold blood. More than one, they discovered one or all a battalion of pirates disappear all of sudden and all can tell those poor souls have crossed The Pirate Killer. He's one of a faithful little dog of the government but some little survivors say he and his crew is definitely more similar to the wolfs than a puppy. All the parents-pirates tell some real story about him to their children. But the most important part, whatever we ask again and again those who is still alive, they can tell what species he or his crew is. Almost like is too absurd to think that species can be like that...

But what's Star say catch the attention of the two sailors. They look into each other and than look back at Star.

" You didn't know?" Asked Ferguson.

" About what?" She didn't like how this conversation go.

" The captain's second title is the Pirate Killer..." Answer Alfonzo. And then they left the pirates to their misery and have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone doesn't understand just tell me please... And see you next time?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go!
> 
> Kudo and comments is always welcome.


End file.
